Denmark Diary
In: CV '1st Week' Diary entries from the 1st week. 25th October 2013 1st Day (Friday) I arrived outside of Copenhagen Airport, cold, wet and waiting; itching to get into bed. Tired, excited... I waited as a taxi pulled up. 26th October 2013 2nd Day (Saturday) We went to Tivoli Gardens, which was so beautifully decorated with lots of Halloween-themed designs and Pumpkins. The rides were so cool, some rides were just as old as the theme park itself and the restaurants are expensive. Such a nice experience. At the end of the day, we went to Café Phoenix for a meal out. I ordered a burger and chips with a glass of Coca-Cola. 27th October 2013 3rd Day (Sunday) We went on a sight-seeing tour around Copenhagen before we had lunch at an Italian Restaurant in Nyhavn (New Harbour). After lunch, we finished the rest of the tour before heading off to Rosenborg Castle to see the Danish Royal Crown Jewels, it's history, it's art and it's exhibitions. It was a fantastic day out which was such a lovely and warm experience. 28th October 2013 4th Day (Monday) We started our workshops today. My job was Painter/Decorator for ICON22 at 1 Filmbyen, Hvidøvre, Købnhavn, Danmark., the same location as the hostel and the other workshops which are located at Camp Hvidøvre, all of which are within easy walking distance. Apparently, I'll be painting the new building inside so that the production school can move in. We hope they like what we have painted. After sometime, we had lunch at Café Bataillionen, which is part of the same group who owns ICON22 -- Hvidøvre Produktionsschole, which also owns the D'Kreativ Haus, Mediahaus, Filmbyen, ICON22, Café Bataillionen and other groups. After lunch, we all headed back to our workshops and then at the end of the day, we headed back to the hostel to have a meal in and then off to bed. 29th October 2013 5th Day (Tuesday) We continued our workshops today. Mine is Painting/Decorating at ICON22. We all had lunch again at Café Bataillionen, then we continued our workshops after lunch. At the end of the day, we all headed back to the hostel to get ourselves ready for our meal out at Pederoxe, which has waiters and waitresses dressed in old clothing which reminds me of when I went to Beamish Museum. I honestly can't remember what I ordered for dinner and desert but all I do remember is enjoying the meals. 30th October 2013 6th Day (Wednesday) We went to Den Blå Planet, which is Denmark's National Aquarium, which has just been built. We all saw wild and exotic animals, which fasinates me since I have a keen interest in Science and Nature. Once we got back to the hostel, we all had a meal in and just relaxed for the rest of the evening before heading off to bed. 31st October 2013 7th Day (Thursday) We continued our workshops today. Mine is Painting/Decorating at ICON22. We all had lunch again at Café Bataillionen, then we continued our workshops after lunch. At the end of the day, we all headed back to the hostel to get ourselves ready for our meal out at Hard Rock Café Copenhagen to celebrate Eleanor's 26th Birthday today, who happens to be another member of our college on the same work experience/holiday. The Hard Rock Café Copenhagen was full of cool guitars, rock memorabila and other amazing music features. I had a Red, White & Blue Burger (I like when it's "Well Done") with a Carlsberg Pilsner (Small) and for desert I had a Chocolate Thick Shakes Ice Cream. I really enjoyed my meal. 1st November 2013 8th Day (Friday) We continued our workshops today. Mine is Painting/Decorating at ICON22. We all had lunch again at Café Bataillionen, then we continued our workshops after lunch. At the end of the day, we al had our dinner at the hostel. 2nd November 2013 9th Day (Saturday) We were all about to head off to Copenhagen Zoo today when I took a turn and fell down to the ground, vomitting and feeling extremely dizzy and cold. Luckily, staff from our college was there to help me out as well as local Copenhagen residents passing by who stopped by to provide me with a blanket and a chair from a nearby alotment all before the ambulance turned up to drop me off at Hvidøvre Hospital. A completely different sight to Copenhagen. Feeling much better now, I'll be resting up tomorrow while everyone else enjoys their fun at the zoo. 3rd November 2013 10th Day (Sunday) While I'm resting today in the hostel with Adam, a member of staff from ID Training, our college, we decided to watch a James Bond film which was Die Another Day, which I really enjoy watching as I already have it in my own collection at home in Newcastle in England. While everyone went off to enjoy their day at the zoo, I was filling in my paperwork that everyone else will be doing when they return, then me and Adam had a wonderful Heinz Tomato Soup for lunch and then I had a 1 hour sleep afterwards. Everyone returned from their day out at the zoo and my friends brought me gifts which has placed a wonderful smile on my face and hugely warm thanks to everyone who gave me such gifts. We all had a dinner in the hostel which was something we ordered over the phone, which was Pizza and Chips with tons of Pizza, Chips and fizzy pop. '2nd Week' Diary entries from the 2nd week. 4th November 2013 11th Day (Monday) We continued our workshops today, except I decided to have a change in workshop and decided to try my hand at Design instead at D'Kreativ Haus. Me, Val (member of staff at ID Training), Georgia (member of staff at ID Training), Emma V, Emma P & Eleanor were all doing Design. We designed our own designs on already cutout 3D Letters such as A's, B's, C's and I picked the letter J since it is my dad's initial for his first name, which is Jason. I cut out pieces of things I like from pages in magazines and then we all had lunch at Café Bataillionen. Every lunch I had a wonderfully fresh piece of Cod without batter and sometimes with the odd bone or two, so it was extremely fresh as I could still taste the water on the scales. After lunch, we continued with our workshops. At the end of the day, we all headed back to the hostel to get ourselves ready for our meal out at Café Phoenix for dinner. 5th November 2013 12th Day (Tuesday) We continued our workshops today, Mine is Designing at D'Kreativ Haus. I placed varnish on my letter J, then I created a piece of artwork on a large blank A3 piece of paper and then converted my artwork to Photoshop Pro before heading off for lunch at Café Bataillionen. I had a lovely fresh piece of Cod again for lunch. After lunch, we all continued with our workshops. At the end of the day, we all headed back to the hostel to get ourselves ready for our meal out. We all went to Riz Raz for dinner and I ordered a Fish Fillet (Kids Portion) with a large cup of Hot Chocolate. Afterwards, we all headed back to the hostel and then to bed. 6th November 2013 13th Day (Wednesday) We went on a trip by train from Copenhagen Central Station (CPH-C) to a chocolate factory in Malmö, Sweden. across the main bridge that expands between Copenhagen, Denmark. & Malmö, Sweden. The train pulled into Malmö Central Station and then we walked around Malmö and explored the city. I saw a funny message on a shop window which said "Andy kissed Peter kissed Mary kissed Andy.", which is funny as it really doesn't make much sense. I was desperate to go for a wee and we saw this Public Toilet center in the main square and the inside of the center, it looked like an Apple iPad! Was very futuristic, all I wanted to do was go for a wee. Afterwards, we had lunch at Café Marx or something and then we headed off to the chocolate factory. By the time we turned up, I was almost tired but still extremely excited after all that long walking. The chocolate factory is called Malmö Chokladfabrik. We all had a fun day out in Malmö, Sweden. Afterwards, we headed back to Copenhagen. 7th November 2013 14th Day (Thursday) We finished off our last day at Hvidøvre Produktionschole before we all had lunch at Café Bataillionen. After lunch, we had cakes, buffet food and gifts from the production school for all our hard work. At the end of the day, we all headed back to the hostel to get ready for our meal out at Hereford Beefstrow. I ordered a Lamb Hot Pot and a large pint of Coca-Cola. It was a lovely meal out. Afterwards, we headed to the Hard Rock Café Copenhagen's giftshop to buy gifts for ourselves or our loved ones back in England before we headed off back to the hostel for the rest of the evening. 8th November 2013 15th Day (Friday) We all went to the Ny Carlsberg Glyptoteket Kunst (art museum) in Copenhagen and it took all morning. We all headed off back to the hostel to sort our bags out and to head off to Copenhagen Airport. We checked in, we had lunch at departure lounges before boarding our flight, then we ended up Amsterdam Airport and then finally, back at Newcastle International Airport, where my mum and dad were both waiting to great me with open arms upon my arrival. Over all, I enjoyed my experience with friends, college staff, meeting new people and going to wonderful places. Was well worth my time. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Denmark Category:CV Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Blogs:Travel Category:Blog travel Category:Archives Category:Blog archive Category:Warren Woodhouse Category:WarrenWoodhouse Category:User Warrenwoodhouse